This multicenter, open-label study is designed to assess the efficacy of adding levofloxacin (a new fluoroquinolone antibiotic) to the standard four drug anti-tuberculosis regimen in HIV infected patients. It will compare the short-term response between induction regimens as well as the rate of failure while on therapy and relapse after completion of therapy between intermittent continuation regimens of different durations.